


Public Display

by Grassy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 7_chakras, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee has neither shame nor restraint in matters concerning PDA.  This causes something of a problem for Mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I much prefer this fic to my first attempt at this pairing. In addition to being much less angsty, it also has Azula. Oh, how I love (to torture) her. X3
> 
> Prompt: 06 - embarrassed

Princess Azula - future Fire Lady of the Fire Nation - appeared the immaculate noblewoman she had been raised to be. Cool, composed, not a strand of hair out of place. The unequaled air of one who stood above others; a true royal.

And pissed off beyond belief.

Not that it was readily apparent, but Mai had known Azula for most of her life. A certain twitch of her eye. The slight tightening of her perfectly painted mouth. An even more frigid impression than usual.

Yes, it was quite evident that the princess was furious. To Mai, at least. Ty Lee, on the other hand…

The pink-clad girl just smiled brightly and waved at Mai from where she sparred with a unit of Dai Li agents.

Mai was certain Ty Lee was being willingly blind, especially with her ability to read auras.

(In truth, Ty Lee was just so **happy** , that she didn’t consider Azula’s temperament overmuch. Especially since the issue had been raised, in part, due to said happiness.)

“Mai, you know just how much I…care for you and Ty Lee.”

_Is “care” what they call having lackeys these days?_

“But there is a limit to what I will tolerate from the two of you. **Especially** in public.”

“Meaning…?”

“I understand that the two of you have feelings for one another. And the **urges** those feelings inspire. But do show some of the restraint you were schooled in.”

“So basically, you want us to keep it in the bedroom?”

“Technically speaking, yes. But not strictly, as the times we leave the city to search for the Avatar we’re lucky to have **beds** , let alone rooms.”

Mai’s lips quirked into the semblance of a smile. “I’ll see what I can do. But it’s hard to restrain Ty Lee when she’s set on having her way.”

“How funny,” Azula stated, baring her teeth more than smiling. “I feel the same about myself.”

At the not-so-subtle threat, Mai shrugged, deciding to let it go. She observed silently as Azula slowly relaxed. Or as relaxed as the princess ever let herself become.

“Hey~, you two!” A pink bundle hurled itself into Mai’s arms, winding around the gloomy-natured girl deftly. “That was fun! Those Dai Li guys really know how to party.”

“I’m sure.” With the near-invisible twitch of one golden eye, Azula stormed away. As the princess began barking orders to the earthbenders under her rule, Mai couldn’t help noticing Azula’s resemblance to Zuko.

“What’s wrong with Azula? She has that weird tic in her expression again. Did Zuko do something?”

If Mai had been anyone but herself, she would have facepalmed. But Mai was Mai, so she decided to tell the truth. In her own way.

“Turns out, our princess isn’t too fond of public displays of affection. I guess it’s hard to maintain her sense of detached, royal bitch when you’re groping me behind her throne.”

“But, Mai - you grope me, too.”

Mai just shook her head, smiling at the mischievous gleam in Ty Lee’s eyes.

Truly, Azula needed to pick and choose her battles more wisely. Conquering Ba Sing Se was one thing; keeping Ty Lee from showering Mai with her affection was a completely different battle. Not that Mai truly minded.

Besides, it was always amusing to see Azula so frustrated in her anger. Mai hadn’t been bored for **weeks** …


End file.
